


Terms of En-Rampagement II

by Cornholio4



Category: Archer (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also on Tumblr, Crack Fic, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila anon will have comments deleted, Lila salt, Marinette is super ooc, Oneshot, Sterling is a horrible influence on Marinette, also on FanFiction, chloe salt, ml salt fic, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Thanks toLila Anon, will be moderating comments.Sabine Cheng hated the biological father of her beloved daughter Marinette and wanted him to have as little influence on her daughter as possible. However Marinette May have to use her father’s genetics to bring down Hawk Moth and his willing allies.She may have to embrace her inner Sterling Archer.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Terms of En-Rampagement II

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t like the fics subset of another character being the biological father of Marinette but I thought fo this idea on Twitter, thinking I may treated it as crack not to be taken seriously. There is some influence here from Supervillain Backstabber by quicksilversquared.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng always knew that her dad wasn't her biological father, but it didn't matter to her as Tom Dupain was the best dad that she could ever ask for. However when the subject of her biological father was brought up, her mother never had anything positive to say about him.

Sabine Cheng had only said that between her and Marinette's biological father was a fling when she and Tom had temporarily split up while dating. Just before they got back together and through her life Marinette never sees her mother as angry as she was whenever she was ranting about what happened between her and Marinette's biological father after their one night fling. Marinette could never get the full details but she was sure she didn't want to get the full details since they involved her father turning out to be a complete jerk (the nicest way that Sabine had put it), Sabine being knocked out after an accident and waking up to almost being buried alive!

Marinette could never blame her mother for not wanting to bring him back, especially after hearing that detail.

Plus her mother would really be tense whenever she apparently reminded her of him, if she lost track of a joke she was going to make and muttered "wait, I had something for this..." Whenever there was Top Gun airing on the TV and when she started getting into the song _Highway to the Danger Zone_ by Kenny Loggins after Nino played it for one of his parties.

She admitted that at night she would overhear rants Sabine would give to Tom whenever someone asked about Marinette's biological father (mostly by Tom's mother and Marinette's grandmother Gina) she managed to get the name 'Sterling Archer'.

Any desire for details about her biological father had been left aside as she had bigger problems, like having to stop Hawk Moth's Akumas as Ladybug and balancing her Superhero life with her normal one.

One night after taking care of an Akuma she found masked people tailoring them and managed to take them down when they found her going to her home. She had then tied up with her yoyo and interrogated them. It turned out they were CIA agents from the US, sent in undercover to try and retrieve the source of the French Superhero powers for the US government. She shook her head as the two agents were embarrassed about being defeated by a teenage girl. She made them promise to not to come back and keep any secrets they found out secret plus to tell their superiors to never try that again or else she will make it known that the CIA were here in France.

What an international incident that would become.

The man grunted and the woman was being embarrassed about backing down to threats from a teenage superhero. Marinette warned them to make themselves scarce before anyone comes out especially since her family the Dupain-Chengs owned this bakery. Then the man called Archer by the woman grunted about knowing a woman with the surname Cheng 14 years ago when he had an assignment there, what they had between them one night and the woman Lana shouted at him not to say this in front of the girl.

Marinette was shocked and open mouthed at this and did not move as she was transformed back into civilian with Tikki next to her, the two agents jumping at the floating red and black spotted bug but otherwise concerned about what was wrong with Marinette. "My name is Marinette and my Mum knew a Sterling Archer..." Marinette told them with Archer's mouth open in shock and Lana shaking her head as they had obviously realised where this was going.

"I think I'm your daughter." Marinette told them and Archer was open mouthed. Marinette told them by as she transformed again to sneak into her room but before the agents left Lana gave Marinette an email if she wants to contact them.

She mostly went back to normal but the thought of having a way to contact her biological father made her wonder and deciding wanting to know about him was what she wanted to do. She would keep this from her parents especially since she didn't know how her mother would react as well as having to explain how she came across them in the first place.

She contacted Archer by emails and as it turned out he was a tough secret agent which she thought was cool (though apparently terrible at most parts of his job, especially the 'secret' part) and currently she was working under the remnants of the spy agency run by his mother Mallory (from the descriptions even her grandfather Roland would find Mallory unpleasant) and was now part of the CIA under the supervision of Agent Slater. They were not pleased that the mission was a failure and was thwarted by a teenager.

Archer told her about his adventures and Marinette thought that she was sure that most had to be made up or embellished. Plus he did sound kind of unpleasant but it felt nice getting to know her biological father (like trying to say that he helped cover up the death of the Prime Minister of Italy?). He told her about how the agency his mother set up was never actually sanctioned by the US Government so they had to spend a year as a cartel (which apparently they were even worse at than even spying) before joining up with the CIA.

Plus she was told about her half-sister Abbiejean along with a photo sent to her, she was already thinking if she can meet up when they were older then she can make some designs for her.

She talked about her friends, helping out with designing for celebrities like Jagged Stone and a band featuring her classmates called Kitty Section. Plus with help from advice that he had gotten Lana (apparently he knew that any love advice that he would come up for her would be terrible) she managed to ask out her friend Juleka's brother Luka (who she had wanted to try pursuing after given up on her crush on Adrien) and they were now dating.

She didn't know why she decided to go as far as she did but she admitted problems with bullying from classmates; her lifelong bully Chloe Bourgeois who she trusted as a Superhero ally and seemed like she was trying to be nicer only to decide that she preferred being selfish and that the idea of not being Queen Bee anymore being worth joining with Hawk Moth. Then there was Lila Rossi who had her classmates enthralled with ridiculous lies that were easily disproven and made her out to be jealous for pointing them out.

Then she got the response saying that Lana would kill him if she knew what he was going to suggest to her. She was told about how he was a breast cancer survivor before it went into remission (freaking her out and causing her to send messages making sure he was alright) and how he was sold phony cancer drugs and made a home movie of his revenge rampage against those responsible.

He suggested that she made a sequel.

Against all common sense and advice from Tikki, she thought she would try it, using cameras she got footage of both Lila and Chloe jumping to catch Akumas with audio of them taking the deals. Especially with Lila being excited about taking down Ladybug and Chat Noir and Chloe making Hawk Moth promise they can retrieve her Bee Miraculous. She would go down and fight the Akumas along with Chat Noir.

Once she had enough evidence, she contacted Max, Nino and Alya wanting their help with them jumping for chance.

She had Nino filming with his camera and Alya filming love for the Ladyblog as came into their hiding location were two smug looking Chloe and Lila who looked confused when they noticed and recognised eachother. She had gave them separate messages in person with her lying to Chloe about wanting to negotiate giving her back the Bee Miraculous this time full time and Lila about wanting to make peace with her about before and giving her the Fox Miraculous.

They were both put into the cage traps that Marinette set up for them as she as Ladybug greeted the cameras "Hello Paris, I hope that you can join me today as this will be the day that Hawk Moth will be defeated for good and we will start with his two civilian accomplices!"

She then had both cameras playing the footage collected with her two friends shocked and stunned by what she had done. Lila snapped and shouted "you stupid false Superhero! I can't believe that i wasted my time convincing people that we were best friends, you were too much of a goody good and I wish that Hawk Moth beat you on Heroes Day! To use Volpina to play everyone for saps!"

"You lied to me! You told me that I was your best partner... this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloe ranted as Marinette made sure to include the news footage of her not even bothering to deny that she purposefully set a train to fail on her Superhero debut.

"Marinette was right all along, if only she knew how bad Lila really was..." Alya was close to crying as Nino comforted her. Marinette told them that they needed to bring Hawk Moth down at his lair.

She had a plan for it too, Archer had told her about how Cyril got a Pirate Virus stuck into the agency's computers in a stupid attempt to solve it and redeem his reputation as a loser. She asked if he had a copy of the virus to send to her.

At the Agreste Mansion she had them sneak to the side as she had Max use Markov to hack into the computer systems at the top and insert the Virus. There was Chat Noir appearing asking what they were doing when they heard missiles going off at the top. The two Heroes (along with Markov who had a camera to record live for the Ladyblog) at the top as in the lair up there was Hawk Moth and Mayura trying to fight the out of control missiles and lair. They were unprepared for the Heroes taking them down and taking the Miraculous away reveal Gabriel Agreste (seems that the Collector was a trick) and Nathalie Sancoeur much to Adrien Agreste's shock.

The police came after seeing the Ladybug feed and the sound of the missiles and were there to arrest Gabriel and Nathalie. Ladybug went to the camera and shouted "Booyakasha!"

* * *

Chloe and Lila were taken in to be investigated as well due to the footage as well as look into what they had been doing at Francois Dupont. Marinette's class were in hysterics to hear that Lila's mother had denied pretty much every story and trip that Lila had told her and so her claims of disabilities plus trips were being investigated. Also were Chloe's bullying going on at the school and this was causing trouble for her father the Mayor. The school was closed for the foreseeable future.

The classmates were contacting Adrien to make sure he was alright after finding out his father was Hawk Moth.

Marinette had the filmed footage made into a movie called Terms of En-Rampagement II and now as Ladybug she had Chat Noir, all the Kwamis besides (Tikki & Plagg) and all their former temporary Miraculous allies (besides Chloe of course) come by at a screen in a remote location every Friday to watch it since then. That was months ago it started.

Ladybug had the ending rewinded and everyone assembled simultaneously and unenthusiastically shouted "Booyakasha!" along with Ladybug in the footage. "My Lady, when can we stop as I didn't think I would get sick of watching Hawk Moth's downfall when it happens but after all this time, I have gotten sick of watching it!" Chat Noir complained with everyone else there in agreement.

"I worked so hard to make Terms of En-Rampagement II so we are going to watch it and celebrate the downfall of Paris' Supervillain." Marinette told them firmly with her arms crossed.

"Please Ladybug, I have a girlfriend and I had been wanting to have a Friday night date with her for the longest time and you making us watch this has dampened this song I want to sing." Pleaded Luka as Marinette was tempted but remained firm.

"Seriously, we should get Marinette over here. She is a brilliant friend and I think she would be a great positive influence for you." Kagami spoke up with mutterings of agreement from the others. Marinette was silent as the Kwamis watched wanting to see how Marinette spoke her way out of this.

"Yes My Lady, bring in Marinette. Why haven't you brought her in before anyway, she was Multimouse." Chat Noir spoke up causing questions about that and Marinette was silent.

* * *

There was another camera there sending the feed back to the office where Sterling Archer, Lana Kane and their co-workers were watching having been informed that one of Archer's illegimate daughters was the French Superheroine they failed to capture the power source of. Archer was beaming with fatherly pride as Mallory muttered "as if the first movie wasn't bad enough..."


End file.
